Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rupture disks and panels, and more particularly to an improved rupture panel arrangement. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved rupture panel that features a unique sealing design that does not require a sealing membrane or gasket for pressure loading of a central metal membrane. The present invention even more particularly relates to an improved rupture panel construction that utilizes an overlap feature for the circumferential stitches of the central metal membrane to provide both the seal and additional structural support at the weakest spot of the pressure containing metal membrane.
2. General Background of the Invention
Many patents have issued that relate to rupture disks. Some of these patents relate to rupture panels that include a larger, often rectangular or square (or other) shaped panel member having a peripheral frame or border that supports it. An example of such a rupture panel can be seen in the Fike U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,154. The ""154 patent discloses a flexible, low-mass, non-fragmenting burst member or panel which is said to be extremely predictable and essentially instantaneous in operation, even at low burst pressures, in order to safely vent and protect pressure vessels such as bag houses or the like from the potentially catastrophic effects of internal explosions or adverse high-pressure conditions. The panel structure preferably includes a thin metallic substrate having a pattern of tape directly applied thereto, with a coating of epoxy paint over the tape pattern and substrate; sharp-breaking, shear burst lines are thereby produced along the edges of the tape pattern which ensures that the panel will instantaneously vent a pressure vessel through essentially the entire area of full vent opening, thus giving a degree of operational predictability impossible to attain with conventional burst-type venting structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,739 discloses a low pressure venting panel that acts to safely vent a pressure vessel, such as a bag house, from overpressure conditions. The venting panel is said to be particularly responsive and predictable at low pressures. The panel includes a thin rupture body with a central group of apertures and slit lines emanating from the apertures. A thin sealing membrane is bonded to one surface of the rupture body at least in the area of the slits. The characteristics of the sealing membrane are said to enable the membrane to resist expansion in the area of the slits when pressure is applied to the rupture body, thereby resisting rupture of the membrane up to the design repture limit of the venting panel. Various aperture patterns in the center of the rupture body are provided to facilitate predictable opening. The slits are divided into segments connected by bridges to help prevent the slits from separating and the sealing membrane from creeping through the slits prior to rupture. Protective strips adjacent the slits are positioned between the rupture body and the sealing membrane to reduce creep of the membrane through the slits prior to rupture. A vacuum support grid is provided for the panel to support the sealing membrane against a vacuum acting thereon opposite the rupture body.
In the Fons U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,793, a cover plate is retained in a rubber elastic sealing clamping section and is supported by at least one counter support constituted by a lever arm which will be swung from its supporting position when the load limit is exceeded.
A rupture panel in the form of a silo explosion door is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,303. The explosion door serves as a safety protection apparatus to prevent damage resulting from an explosion within a silo from inadvertently generated gaseous pressures.
The Robinson U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,180 provides a vibration resistant rupturable pressure relief member for protecting structure subject to vibration from reaching an overpressure condition. The rupturable pressure relief member is comprised of a rupture panel having an elongated concave-convex bulged portion formed therein and having a score pattern on a side thereof which includes an elongated score extending longitudinally across the bulged portion the ends of which connect with additional divergent scores forming opposing V-shapes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,909 there is provided a hygienic pressure relief panel unit which is said to reliably rupture at a predetermined pressure in order to prevent buildup of dangerous pressure within protected structure such as a vessel or the like defining an enclosed space, which prevents media passage there through before rupture, and which is supposed to present a sanitary, easily cleanable surface toward the vessel interior in order to inhibit accumulation of food particles, dust or the like. The preferred panel unit includes a slotted stainless steel panel with the slots configured as a line of weakness for separation at a predetermined pressure, a sheet of PTFE material prepared on one side thereof to present an adhesive bonding surface, and an adhesive coupling the sheet and the panel, whereby the panel unit can be placed in a covering relationship with the vent opening of the protected structured in order to present the outer face of the PTFE sheet toward the vessel interior. The panel can include a series of slotted apertures defined there through configured to present a line of weakness defining three sides of a rectangle. The line of weakness defines the predetermined amount of pressure at which the panel ruptures.
The Short U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,632 discloses a pressure relief panel assembly that includes a single rupture panel which includes a domed portion connected to a peripheral flat flange portion and has at least one slit formed therein defining a hinged blow-out part. The hinged blow-out part is connected to the remaining part of the rupture panel by an unslit hinge area and a plurality of rupture tabs.
A multiple dome single-panel explosion vent is disclosed in the Leonard U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,365. The explosion vent includes a peripheral flange configured for attachment to the enclosure around the opening, a pressure relief panel positioned within and hingedly connected to the flange, and a plurality of connectors or rupture tab assemblies connecting the unhinged portion of the pressure relief panel to the flange. The connectors break when the enclosure is subjected to pressure build-up for permitting the panel to shift outwardly from the enclosure for uncovering the opening in the enclosure. Rivets are provided for attaching the rupture tab assemblies to the pressure relief panel which function to provide additional panel support and minimize localized bending of the rupture tabs forming a part of assemblies when the explosion vent is subjected to vacuum conditions, but do not interfere with rupture of the tabs and opening of the panel at a relatively low burst pressure. The pressure relief panel has a plurality of domed sections presenting at least one valley defining bridge there between. The domed sections and bridges cooperate to stiffen the panel so that it more uniformly distributes force on the connectors, causing all of the connectors to break at approximately the same time so that the panel more consistently opens at a selected burst pressure level.
The present invention provides an improved rupture panel arrangement that does not require a sealing membrane or gasket for pressure loading the central metal membrane.
The present invention utilizes an overlap membrane that provides the seal as well as additional structural support at the weakest spot of this pressure containing metal membrane.